The Writer
by fairystail
Summary: At Logue Town Dragon talks to a writer and the Strawhat's find themselves with a new shipmate. Follows Canon (sort of) and from the point of the OC


Jason watched on with a small grin. he wasn't happy that a man was about to be executed, or excited that pirates were attacking. No what made him grin was the simple fact that this would be the story of a lifetime. Buggy the Clown previous member of the Roger Pirates killed Monkey D. Luffy, Grandson to monkey D. Garp. you see Jason was a writer though he hid it under the pen name F. S. Tail or Fairy S. Tail his original birth name. This was the story off a lifetime he thought to himself as he furiously wrote down everything that happened.  
He frowned in annoyance as the rain started, Jason loathed getting wet it made him weak but he kept writing. Then the lightning bolt hit, electrocuting Buggy and saving Luffy it was unnatural, man made. As Luffy ran Jason followed and it was then that he saw something that shocked him. Dragon the Revolutionary was saving Monkey D. Luffy from Marine Captain Smoker.

"This is too good" Jason mumbled to himself furiously writing down every tiny detail he could get. However he stopped in shock when Dragon looked at him dead in the eyes and smirked.

Everything went crazy after that a large wind blew throughout the town blowing everything around, Jason found himself flying around until he landed on the top of a house Dragon standing beside him.

"Interesting child isn't he?" Dragon asked casually.

Jason groaned and weakly pulled himself to his feet "Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked.

Dragon nodded "such an interesting child, states his dream to be Pirate King so clearly and even when on the execution platform you can tell he has the conviction to go through with it."  
"What are you getting at?" Jason asked in annoyance.

"You were there, you followed him knowing a story would be where he was but tell me wouldn't a story from his point of view be better?" Dragon asked with a smirk. "I'm sure a Pirate king would have many adventures and many stories to tell."  
Jason narrowed his eyes "and what do you gain from having me go with him?"  
"Hahaha you are a smart one aren't you" Dragon laughed "let's just say that young man will change the world and I want you there to help him out."

"And if I don't do it?" Jason asked cautiously.

Dragon grinned as he faced Jason "that child did not fight Arlong over some random desire. No he fought Arlong to help his friend, his navigator a red haired woman I believe."  
Jason frowned "I thought something was strange Buggy had been as obvious as possible moving through town yet not a single Marine had seen him. Roronoa Zoro and his friend seemed as if the wind it's self were keeping them from the execution platform. You set this whole thing up. Even the storm that stopped me leaving on the boat last week."

Dragon's grin was the only response Jason needed "What do you have planned?" Jason asked suspiciously.

A large wind suddenly blew Jason away yet Dragon's words were carried to him "things change when a D. and an S. are together, I want the whole world to know this."

thinking furiously about the words Jason barely noticed as he landed lightly on the deck of a ship. His attention was only brought out of it when a voice screamed out "JASON!" and he was glomped by Nami.

Jason grinned as he gave her a hug "so did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.

"Where have you been?" she asked excitedly barely paying attention to the storm and her shipmates.

"You know here and there" Jason grinned "basically going wherever the wind takes me. But I think you should get back to navigating the ship before we crash."

Jason watched in amusement as Nami ordered the men around and within short order the ship was calmly sailing away from Logue Town and the storm.

Once the ship was out of the storm Jason turned to Nami "so gonna introduce me to your friends?" he asked wrapping an arm around her.

Nami grinned "Jason this is Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji. They helped save Cocoyashi from Arlong and I owe them all my life" Nami said gesturing to each crew member. "Guys this is Jason."  
"OI you bastard get your filthy hands of my precious Nami-swan" Sanji yelled angrily while everyone else just greeted Jason with a "hey."

Jason smirked and winked playfully at Nami "oh and who's gonna make me? You?"

Growling in anger Sanji charged forward and sent a kick flying at Jason's head only for Jason to casually avoid it leaning to the side. "You know" Jason said as if talking about the weather "If you wish to impress a girl you shouldn't start it by attacking her brother."  
Everyone gaped and Sanji's face turned completely white "b-b-brother?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yup" Nami grinned "Jason here is my nii-san."

"AWESOME" Luffy yelled "let's celebrate we got a new crew mmber."

"HE HASN"T JOINED YOU IDIOT" Nami screamed.

Jason shrugged "well they seem like good enough people and they did rescue you and Cocoyashi so I guess I could join."  
"But what about your dream?" Nami asked surprised.

"I think being part of the Pirate King's crew will help" Jason grinned. "besides a man who smiles on the execution platform is sure to get into lot's of adventures each one worthy of a story."

"YES NOW ON TO THE GRAND LINE" Luffy shouted excitedly.

...

AN: This is the first chapter of what I hope will be a long story I hope you guys like it. But just to clear the air I only made Jason Nami's brother to mess with Sanji originally i was going to have them as enemies but this works :)


End file.
